


it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

by RobinJuncadella



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, M/M, a bit of crying i think but not too bad robin's just a bit sad, but it all ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/RobinJuncadella
Summary: Robin and Antonio invite some friends over to celebrate Christmas..
Relationships: António Félix da Costa/Robin Frijns, Daniel Juncadella/Felix Rosenqvist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope y'all enjoy it - if you celebrate happy holidays! - Started this way too long ago finished way too late completely different than I wanted it to be - Sorry for any weird summaries or tags I feel horrible <3 Thanks Kissedbylighting for helping <3

Robin’s nervous, very nervous. He’s never nervous really, only when it comes to social interaction and that’s what he’s got himself into. It’s his own fault really, he was the one to invite his friends over. But he really regrets his decision right now.

“Robin, stop it. You’re making me nervous as well,” Antonio says with a sigh. “It’s nothing to worry about babe.”

“It is, why did I agree to this. This is going to go wrong isn’t it?”

“Robin come here,” Toni calls, motioning for Robin to sit next to him. He takes Robin’s hand and strokes it. “It’s going to be alright there’s nothing to worry about. No one you don’t know is coming, it’s only Nico, Sam, Dani and Felix. They all know you very well.”

“Yes I know, It’s just… My mind keeps telling me it’s going to go wrong. Even though I know them all, I’m just, bad at it,” Robin rambles. He takes a deep sigh, he knows he shouldn’t worry. He knows them all well enough and they know him well enough too. They know Robin, they know his struggles. But something in the back of Robin’s mind keeps telling him it’s not going to be okay.

Antonio moves to hug Robin. As Toni’s arms wrap around him, he feels a bit of the tension in his body fade away. As his body relaxes, he feels a tear fall down his cheek. “Can we take a quick nap? They’re not coming till later today anyway.”

Antonio sighs, “I-, we still have to get dinner-“ he tries to say, but stops mid-sentence as he sees Robin’s look, “okay, just a few hours okay?”

Robin nods but doesn’t move. He looks at Antonio expectantly, waiting for him to make a move. “If you want to go upstairs, you have to make a move,” Toni says with a laugh.

Robin sighs grumpily but carries himself off the couch with a few excessive groans. “Drama queen,” Antonio huffs. It earns him a grumpy look, but he knows there’s a smile behind it. He’s glad Robin seems to have calmed down a bit.

He takes Robin’s hand and drags him upstairs to their bedroom. Antonio had to admit, he didn’t mind getting some more sleep and more time to spend with Robin.

He hadn’t seen Robin a lot over the year, it had put a bit of a strain on their relationship. Even though they both tried their best, it was hard. Of course, they called a lot and texted a lot, but it was nothing like the real thing, being together. Their relationship was strong enough to survive, but it did cause some fights that could’ve been prevented by better communication.

He had spent the last few days with Robin now and decided that he would try his best to be with Robin as much as possible from now on. Which he knew was hard, considering their jobs, being in different teams and sometimes even racing in different series. But he was sure they’d make it work.

“You coming?” Robin asks while pulling on Antonio’s hand to get him into their bedroom.

“Y-yeah.” He walks into the room and takes his jeans off, Robin follows suit.

Robin jumps into the bed right after, already looking asleep after just a few seconds. Antonio wishes he could have the ability to fall asleep so quickly sometimes. He takes his shirt off and also jumps into the bed. He kisses Robin on his forehead and quickly drifts off himself as well.

Toni wakes up just an hour after with Robin draped over him. He tries to get out of Robin’s hold, but it’s almost impossible. He takes a deep sigh and tries to go back to sleep again, knowing they have plenty of time left before the guests come.

But sleep doesn’t come, and he finds himself lying awake for another hour. Then Robin finally moves and he can wiggle himself out of his hold. He kisses Robin and dresses again. Putting on grey jeans and a plain hoodie. He then makes his way downstairs to get some things ready.

What he doesn’t expect to happen next is the doorbell going off. He wonders who it is, he doesn’t expect anyone yet. He makes his way to the door and peeks to the window and sees Sam standing there. He opens the door for him.

“You’re.. early,” is all Antonio can say.

“Thanks for the welcome,” Sam says, “I told Robin I was coming a bit earlier, hasn’t he told you?”

The look of confusion on Antonio’s face says enough, “I assume he hasn’t.”

“Yeah, he hasn’t,” Antonio sighs. He walks into the living room, with Sam following suit. “He’s still asleep,” He says as Sam sits down on the couch.

“Wouldn’t have expected anything else from him,” Sam laughs, “Can I help with anything?”

“Ehm, I’m not sure. Could you help me set the table maybe?” Antonio asks, not being able to think about something else Sam can do. All he still has to do besides setting the table is finish dinner. He’d prepared everything he could for dinner early in the morning while Robin was still asleep. So only a few finishing touches were left before he could serve it.

“Yeah sure, just hand me whatever I need to put on the table.”

Antonio gives Sam six plates to put on the table. He gets six glasses himself and puts them down next to the plates Sam lays down. He takes cutlery out of the drawer and hands the forks to Sam to lay them down while he puts down the spoons and.

“The rest will have to wait I guess,” Antonio tells Sam, “I can only finish all the food just before it has to be served, or it gets cold,” he explains.

“Makes sense,” Sam says.

“It’s just another hour till the rest comes I believe, maybe I should wake Robin up,” Antonio says. He turns around to go upstairs but the first thing he sees his Robin. He looks a bit like a zombie, like Sam would say. It doesn’t surprise Antonio though, he’s used to it by now.

“You look like you’ve just woken up,” Sam says.

“No shit,” Robin deadpans.

“So nice.” Sam gets up and gives Robin a hug, which Robin protests at first but soon enough he gives in. “Amazing to see you again.”

“Sure,” Robin says. He turns around and kisses Antonio, and pulls him into a hug after. When they break apart the doorbell rings.

“Another one coming early?” Antonio asks with a sigh. He makes his way to the door and opens it to reveal Nico.

“Hi, ehm. I’m a bit early?” Nico says.

“Welcome to the club,” Sam says from the living room.

“Come in,” Antonio says, leading Nico into the living room where Robin and Sam are still standing.

“Well, good morning to you,” Nico says to Robin with a laugh.

“Funny,” Robin answers.

Nico gives him a hug to greet him and then turns to Sam, unsure what to do. “Come on, give me,” Sam says, spread wide. Nico hesitantly goes in for the hug, leaning down to get to Sam’s height.

“Why does Robin look like he’s just woken up?” Nico asks after he pulls away from Sam.

“It’s because he just did,” Sam answers.

“Not like I expected anything else.” Nico laughs which earns him a grumpy look from Robin.

“You should dress Robin, Felix and Dani are also coming soon,” Antonio says. He puts a hand behind Robin’s hand pushing him to the door to go upstairs.

He waits till Robin is out of the room to say, “He better not put on those grey jeans, or that horrible suit.”

“I think we have a solution for that if he does,” Sam says with a huge grin on his face, nudging Nico in the side. “Just wait and see,” he adds.

Not long after, the doorbell rings, indicating the last guests have also arrived. Antonio opens the door and greets Dani and Felix with a hug. “Come in, and we can get everything started.”

Just as Antonio makes his way into the living room with Dani and Felix, Robin comes downstairs. He’s wearing the same pants he always wears, with a white blouse. Antonio inwardly curses himself as he sees what he’s wearing.

“Again, didn’t expect anything else,” Nico says once Robin is in the living room.

“What?” Robin asks, clearly confused.

Everyone bursts out into laughter. It makes Robin even more confused and suddenly he feels anxious. Doubt starts to take over and he’s not sure what to do. It’s not like he can’t take a joke, but he’d been nervous about having everyone over all day and now everyone’s laughing at him.

Antonio notices his discomfort and goes to him to give him a hug. “It’s okay,” He whispers in Robin’s ear.

“Everyone sit down, I’ll get the appetizers,” Antonio says trying to distract everyone. He gets into the kitchen and gets them out of the fridge. He puts them down on the counter and proceeds to grab a big plate to put them all on.

“Robin, can you help me? Antonio calls. He gets the wine from the counter and gets six glasses to pour it in.

“Sure.” Robin gets up and goes to the kitchen, “What can I do?”

“Can you get this plate on the table?” Antonio asks Robin as he hands the plate over.

“Sure.” Robin turns around to bring the plate to the living room. Before he has actually put it down on the table, he already has hands in his way. “Impatient fuckers,” is all he says as he puts it down.

“Is this how you treat guests?” Sam asks as he takes pastry off the plate.

“Are these your manners?” Robin retorts.

“Sounds like you’re having fun.” Antonio comes into the living room, carefully balancing all six wine glasses between his fingers.

“Oh we’re having a blast,” Sam says. He pokes Robin in the side as Antonio puts the glasses down.

“Good,” Antonio says as he sits down.

“These taste amazing,” Dani announces as he feeds Felix one of the pastries.

“I didn’t know you two also shared tastebuds,” Antonio says in response. It earns him a glare from Dani who continues to feed a blushing Felix the pastries anyway.

“I have to agree this tastes amazing,” Nico says as he eats one as well. Sam hums in agreement.

“Thanks, I’m glad you like it, you all still would have to eat it if you didn’t like it though. This is all you’ll get today.” Antonio smirks and takes a bite himself. He turns around to look at Robin who seems to be a bit out of it. He takes Robin’s hand in his and whispers to him, “You okay?”

Robin shoots out of his thoughts as he hears Antonio. “Yeah, yeah sure,” Robin says.

Antonio squeezes Robin’s hand before he lets him go. Everyone seems to be having a good time, except Robin. He’s glad the party is going well but he can’t enjoy it when Robin isn’t.

“I’ll get the main course. Babe, can you please help me.” Antonio gets up and takes Robin’s hand in his again to take him to the kitchen.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Robin says. He doesn’t dare to look in Antonio’s eyes.

“Come on Robin, don’t lie to me. I want you to have fun too. You’re clearly not feeling well, you’ve eaten nothing yet.” Antonio lets go of Robin’s hand and goes in for a hug. They stand like that for a while and he feels Robin slowly relax in his arms. When he pulls away from Robin he notices Nico standing in the kitchen.

“I ehm, I’m sorry-“ Nico mutters as he turns around.

“No it’s okay, we’re just getting the plates,” Antonio says, “Come help us too.”

Antonio hands Nico over two plates and sends him back to the living room.

“Just try to enjoy it?” Antonio asks Robin as he pulls him into a hug again. Robin doesn’t say anything and just nods, but when they pull away again Antonio sees the tears coming from Robin’s eyes. “If you want to we can also stop?” Antonio wipes the tears away from Robin’s face and kisses him on his forehead.

“No, no we can go ahead. I don’t know what it is, but I’ll be fine.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Robin hands Antonio two plates and picks up the other two himself. He smiles at Antonio before he walks into the living room with the plates and Antonio follows suit. They both put the plates down on the table and sit down again.

“Oh this looks amazing,” Felix says and Dani hums in agreement.

“I hope it tastes good.” Antonio smiles and takes a sip of his wine, he squeezes Robin’s hand again and motions for him to look at him. He takes a bite from his potatoes and looks expectantly to Robin. After a few seconds Robin realizes what Antonio is trying to do, so he takes a small bite himself. Antonio takes a bite again and Robin follows suit. Antonio sees Robin relax again and gives him a smile which is returned by Robin. Everyone seems to enjoy the food and seems to be having a good evening. Even Robin is engaging in conversations and Antonio is glad he does.

They still have dessert left, lava cake, by Robin’s request. Antonio goes to the kitchen again to get the plates and takes Robin with him.

“Thank you,” Robin says when they enter the kitchen, “I feel better, I think. And these lava cakes will make me feel even better.” Robin laughs and grabs half of the plates to take them into the living room and Antonio grabs the others.

“Oh we’ll have to train all these kilos off before the season starts,” Dani says with a laugh, “These do look amazing though.”

“Hope they taste as good as they look.” Antonio sets the plates down on the table and Robin does too.

“I’m sure they do,” Robin says. He sits down and already grabs his fork to start eating before he’s properly sat down. They all eat dessert in silence, enjoying the amazing taste.

Once they’re done, they move further into the living room to get to the presents. Robin sits down in between Nico and Sam and Antonio goes to sit next to Felix and Dani, which he already regrets when he sees they’ve only got eyes for each other. He sighs and moves to the other sofa where Robin is seated, he pulls Robin off the sofa and sits down himself. Before Robin can object, he pulls Robin down again to sit on his lap.

“This side is more fun, they’re annoying,” Antonio says, loud enough for Dani and Felix to hear.

“Rude,” Dani says.

“I’m speaking facts though.”

“It’s not like you two are any better,” Dani retorts.

“I’ll start,” Sam interrupts and leans forward to grab a present. He gives it to Robin and says, “Open it!” He seems very excited, so Robin goes ahead and opens the present without saying anything.

It’s very weirdly wrapped and takes a while to open with all the tape Sam put around it. But it eventually reveals a plush animal that seems to be a sloth.

“Look! It’s you!” Sam says, a big smile evident on his face.

It takes a bit for Robin to process the meaning behind it but then he smiles and reaches out to hug Sam.

“Thank you, I like it. It’ll go with my bear.” He still smiles as he pulls away from Sam. He puts the plush animal down on his lap and puts his arms around it as he leans back.

“Who’s next?” Robin asks.

“You can go,” Antonio says, pushing Robin in the back so he gets up.

Robin picks up the present he got for Nico and hands it to him, “I’ll never shut up about it,” Is all Robin says before he sits down again. Nico unwraps the present, which reveals a box.

“What?” Is all Nico says.

“Are you stupid? Open the box!” Robin urges.

Nico does as Robin says, and opens the box. He pulls out something covered in plastic but he can already make out what it is. Robin has a big smile on his face as he sees Nico’s reaction.

“Of course you did this.” Nico takes the plastic off to reveal a wooden cutout of the Zolder track. “It’s actually very cool, thank you. But be careful before you curse yourself again the next time you race there.”

“Next year I’ll gift you the winning trophy I’ll win there, alright?”

“Deal.”

Nico goes on to get his gift for Antonio, which ends up being ear plugs to block out Robin’s snoring and a bottle of wine. Antonio gives Dani a kit to make salsa and an sombrero to put the salsa in.

“Okay now it’s my turn?” Dani asks as confirmation. He looks a bit nervous as he picks up the small box and gives it to Felix. The Swede smiles as he unwraps the box and takes the lid off to reveal a bracelet. It has the date of _’02-04-2011’_ engraved with a small heart behind it.

“The first race we raced each other, we shared the podium. I’ll never forget that.”

Felix stays silent.

“You like it?” Dani asks expectantly.

“I-,” Felix starts but then decides to turn around and kiss his boyfriend, knowing he’ll convey his feelings better that way. This time, no one complains about them being practically on each other, they all watch in silence.

“So you like it?” Dani asks.

“You stupid ass, of course he likes it.” Antonio answers for Felix who nods in agreement.

After a while, Felix goes on to give Sam a book called ‘Mr. Small’ calling it his autobiography. Sam tries to argue Felix is barely any taller than him, but doesn’t win.

“Now, we know everyone had to get one present. But Sam, Dani, Felix and I couldn’t resist giving you something extra. Something we think you desperately need,” Nico speaks up holding his gaze on Robin. He hands over a big, soft looking present that kind of looks like a pillow. And urges for Robin to open it.

It ends up not being a pillow, but several pairs of jeans all in different colours.

“We thought it was time to update your wardrobe,” Sam says.

“And can we finally burn those weird grey jeans?” Dani adds.

“Antonio helped us with the size by the way, so they’ll fit, no excuses,” Felix springs in as last.

“You knew?” Robin asks, around to face Antonio.

“All they did was ask for your size, nothing more.”

Robin laughs and turns around again, “Thank you, but I’ll still keep on wearing those grey ones. I will try to put some variety in my clothing from now on though, if that’s what you all really want.”

“Good,” Sam says as Nico, Dani and Felix nod in agreement.

The rest of the night ends up being good. They all drink some beer, talk with each other and play some board games (that get quite competitive). But it’s fun, and Robin is glad it is.

“Wasn’t so bad after all huh?” Antonio whispers into Robin’s ear while the rest is deep in conversation with each other.

“Maybe not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it xx


End file.
